


姊妹.언니02

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 4





	姊妹.언니02

*是親姊妹設定，不喜歡此設定的人不要看哦~

*此篇為瑟琪視角

언니.ch02

【我們都必須面對的，兔子】

-

我醒來的時候，姊姊早就已經出門了。

餐桌上已經擺好碗筷，和一份還有餘溫的早餐。

我們誰都沒有再說起那個夜晚，當然更沒有提過那個奇怪的懲罰，那個焦灼的吻。

日子過得很快。

我總是覺得有什麼在路的另一端等著我，牠一定是一隻靈敏的兔子，我總是追不上，每次在追上的前一刻，牠就一溜煙飛快的跑走了。

但是我不知道，究竟是牠真的跑得太快，還是我沒有盡全力去追趕。

姊姊在那天之後，大學的活動突然多了起來，忙到她必須常常住在同學那裡。

我則是被高中繁忙的課業壓的喘不過氣來，滿腦子期待的，只是升大學考試的那天快點到來。

我一邊吃著泡麵當晚餐，另一隻手拿著英文單字專心背誦。

也因此身後傳來鑰匙轉動的喀喀聲時，我格外驚喜。

「那個不會是你的晚餐吧？」

「歐尼，你回來了。」姊姊今天穿的是簡單的白色t-shirt配上牛仔褲，標準的大學生休閒風格。

「你是不是都沒有好好吃飯？」姊姊把餐桌的燈打開，一臉嚴肅的看著我。

「歐尼最近常常不在家，我一個人吃飯很孤單。」

我沒有說謊，雖然朋友都說，食物是我的最愛，可是再好吃的食物，一個人吃也覺得無味啊。

姊姊聽到我說到一個人吃飯時稍微皺了眉頭，我不曉得她是否想到了什麼，我走到她身邊握住她的手腕晃來晃去。

「我知道歐尼很忙，偶爾也回來陪陪我嘛。」

「知道了。」

姊姊看見我撒嬌才終於笑了出來，拍拍我的頭。

我就知道，這招最有用了。

-

姊姊應該是真的很忙吧，雖然原本我就有心理準備了，可是考大學的那天，她也沒有來考場看我。

「呼，總算解脫了！」

「是啊，勝完你吃@&*^#*...」

「呀，你嚼完再說話。」

「吃得像個小朋友一樣。」

勝完拿起餐巾紙幫我把嘴邊的湯汁擦掉，我有點不好意思的傻笑著，誰叫眼前熱騰騰的豆腐湯實在太美味了嘛。

「勝完，你剛剛說的話好像歐尼哦。」

「什麼？」

「剛剛那句，歐尼也常常叫我吃完東西再說話。」

「嘖，康瑟琪，你真的是講什麼都可以講到你姊姊耶。」

「嗯？有嗎？」

「唉，算了，你待會要幹嘛呀？今天可是解脫的日子呢。」

「宣美學姊說她下課後要來找我。」

勝完喝了一口水，像是要說什麼秘密一樣的傾身向著我。

「其實啊，我原本以為高中畢業後你們就會分手的，沒想到學姊都大二了。」

「蛤？為什麼這麼說？」

「因為你們真的很不像情侶啊，尤其是你。」

「我怎麼了？」

「就你看著她的眼神啊，不知道該怎麼說耶。」

「沒有那種，佔有的感覺。」

「我覺得，你們倒還比較像是姊妹。」

我還沒來得及想出回覆的話，就看到宣美學姊在店門口朝我揮手。

一直到學姊牽著我的手走在路上的時候，我都還在思考勝完對我說的話，勝完究竟為什麼會那樣說呢。

我喜歡學姊嗎？當然喜歡啊。

和學姊在一起的時候我總是很自在，我們在個性上總有奇妙的相似。

我們曾有一次不約而同的都穿著紅色格子襯衫，又或是像是熟悉我的口味一樣，學姊總能找到我喜歡的咖啡店。

學姊是一個很開朗又溫暖的人，特別是看著我的時候，嘴角會拉出一個大大的弧線，好像聽我說話，就是她此時此刻最重要的事情。

朝我揮著手喊我的名字的時候，永遠熱情，永遠那麼開心。

像是眼睛裡有流星一樣。

「瑟琪，你想好要念哪裡了嗎？」

「嗯！我要去柱現歐尼的那間大學。」

好像也不能說是永遠。

我偶爾會看見學姊的嘴角像剛才那樣微微下垂了一點，又馬上在下一刻恢復笑容。

有一個相像的表情從腦海中掠過，我竟突兀的想起姊姊在家門口撞見我跟學姊那天的表情。

我愣住了，在恍惚中點頭答應了學姊說今晚要來我家過夜的要求。

-

大概是到學姊把我壓在床上，正在解開我的襯衫扣子時我才回過神來，我下意識的緊抓住學姊的雙手迫使她停止動作。

我們雖是情侶，但肢體接觸也總僅止於淺淺的親吻而已。

明明情侶做這樣的事情是正常的吧。

我有些焦慮，不明白這種從心底油然而生的抗拒感到底是為什麼。

學姊的雙眼閃過一絲我無法解讀的情緒，隨後笑了笑，把下巴輕抵在我的胸口抬頭看著我。

「不可以嗎？」

「學姊…我…不是…」

她依然用炙熱的眼神望著我，隨後俯身靠近，在我耳邊低語，溫熱的呼吸讓我反射性的瑟縮了一下。

「我想要你，瑟琪。」

「如果你需要的話…把我當成別人也可以。」

「學姊…是什麼意思…？」

「我早就畢業了，瑟琪，可是你為什麼總是叫我學姊呢，你從來不叫我歐尼。」

學姊吻住我早已燒紅的耳垂，全身的每一個細胞都在發出不快的吶喊，我正要用力推開學姊的那一刻，卻傳來房門打開的聲音。

姊姊站在那裡，手上提著我最喜歡的那家辣炒年糕店的外帶餐盒。

臉上的表情大概就像她看見兩條街外的那條大狗靠近時的震驚和恐懼。

「打擾了。」

「歐尼－」

不等我說完，姊姊只是面無表情的把門大力甩上。

「學姊，對不起，我想我不－」

我把手搭在學姊的肩膀上，情緒一片混亂，我連我自己在說什麼都不知道。

「沒關係的，瑟琪。」

宣美學姊好像是因為方才被撞見的尷尬，她看起來心情不太好，但還是笑著幫我把我身上的扣子都扣了回去，翻下來躺在我身旁牽著我的手，就再也沒說任何話了。

我滿腦子全都被姊姊的身影給佔據，像是永遠不會褪去的視覺殘影。

姊姊會怎麼想呢。

不知道過了多久，身旁傳來均勻的呼吸聲，而我一點睡意也沒有，這張床除了我之外，就只有姊姊和我一起睡過。

那是一種說不清的感覺，特別是在姊姊方才開門時那種熟悉的氣味滲進空氣時更明顯了。

彷彿這個空間本身是有靈魂的，而他不高興了，因為這個空間只能屬於我和姊姊。

我一閉上雙眼，浮現在腦海中的。

竟然是我和姊姊在兩年多前的夜晚相擁的吻，還有那些不斷滴落在我臉上的，滾燙的淚水。

-

「姊姊」和「男友」這兩個字，就像是咖啡和辣炒年糕一樣，我從來沒想過會有擺在一起的一天。

暑假某一天的傍晚，我正在客廳看電視的時候，姊姊突然牽著一個男生出現在我面前。

「瑟琪，這是我男朋友。」

「你好啊，瑟琪。」

眼前的男人是單眼皮，笑起來的時候會瞇成一條線，有一些傻，我總覺得有說不上來的熟悉感。

但我還是不想記住他叫什麼名字，可惡的辣炒年糕男。

「晚上一起吃個飯吧，瑟琪喜歡吃什麼，我來請客。」

「我不要，要吃你們自己去吃。」

連說話的語調都那麼溫暖有禮貌，給人的感覺很單純正直，找不出缺點的樣子更討厭了，我只是偏過頭瞪著地板。

「康瑟琪，你跟人家說話要注意禮貌。」

姊姊放開她男友的手朝我的方向走來。

而我突然有些想哭，這是第一次，我是那麼不喜歡姊姊叫我名字的語調。

也許是我不喜歡，姊姊叫我的名字的句子後面帶著別人，是屬於她的所有格，她的男友。

「康瑟琪，你有沒有在聽我說話。」

「我要出門了，再見。」

我抓起桌上的手機就要奪門而出，連姊姊叫我的名字的時候我也沒有回頭。

-

天已經黑了，我無神的在附近的街區亂走了好久，也不知道走到哪裡去了，坐在陌生公園的盪鞦韆上，我這才發現手機其實快要沒電了，我身上一毛錢也沒有，但我也不在意。

想到姊姊正在跟她的男友待在一起。

他們出門吃過飯了嗎？還是待在家裡約會呢？

兩個人在家裡，會做些什麼呢，能做些什麼呢。

好難受。

不知道我為什麼難過的這個感覺更難受。

那隻兔子好像又跳到了我眼前，眼眶被淚水溢滿讓我的視線模糊，我還是看不清楚牠的模樣。

我把手機滑開翻著通訊錄，除了姊姊以外，最近通話的人是勝完跟學姊。

我記得勝完說過她暑假要和家人一起回加拿大。

所以我打給了學姊。

「學姊…你在忙嗎…」

「瑟琪阿，你怎麼啦。」

「學姊…歐尼…」

原本只是想找個人聊天的，可一接通電話我就開始狂哭，而學姊顯然被我嚇得不輕。

即使我半句話都說不清楚，她還是冷靜的問出了我在哪，我告訴她周圍的建築物後，學姊在十五分鐘內就氣喘吁吁的出現在我眼前。

一直到很久以後我才偶然發現，其實這裡離她的學校很遠。

-

學姊叫了計程車，在聽見我說不要回家後她有些驚訝，最後帶我回了她家，在車上的時候我什麼也沒說，只是靠在學姊的肩膀上不停的啜泣。

「瑟琪阿，先喝杯水吧。」

「我身上都是汗，先去洗澡，餓了的話我待會出來再弄東西給你吃好嗎？」

「好。」

學姊寵溺的拍拍我的頭後，向浴室走去。

然而那天晚上我什麼都沒吃，即使學姊煮的飯看起來其實很美味。

學姊的窗簾是碎花圖案的，床單也是。

我好像從來不知道呢，學姊喜歡碎花嗎？

「對不起，學姊很忙的吧，還來找我。」

我主動向躺在身旁的學姊靠近了一點，她身上襲來的玫瑰香氣讓我有些暈眩。

「沒事的，瑟琪。」

「現在好一點了嗎？」

學姊一聽到我說話就翻過身來側躺著專注的看我，目光仍然是那麼真摯。

「歐尼…」

「歐尼交男朋友了。」

聽到我說「歐尼」的時候，學姊的嘴角上揚了一點，但在發現我指的是姊姊之後，我好像看見了她的眼睛飛快的眨了一下，隨後又對著我笑了。

「所以瑟琪才哭的嗎，覺得姊姊被搶走了？」

「嗯。」

「他看起來不好嗎，柱現歐尼的男朋友？」

「是好人。」

「明明是好人的…」

聽見我的聲音已經哽咽，學姊立刻張開手把我抱進懷裡，一邊溫柔的順著我的頭髮，而我又開始忍不住的哭泣，用力到肩膀都一直發抖。

「我真的好難過，難過得好像快要死掉了…」

「這樣子，是不是真的很奇怪…」

「我想…瑟琪只是捨不得吧。」

「你們感情很好啊，總是聽你說姊姊的好話。」

學姊拍著我的背，聽我語無倫次的說著從小到大我和姊姊的回憶片段，我就這樣在學姊的懷裡哭到睡著了。

-

我坐在教堂最角落的位置。

姊姊穿著白紗，勾著一個穿著西裝的男人，人們稱羨的目光都聚集在他們身上。

不過我想應該是看著姊姊多一些，畢竟姊姊穿著白紗的樣子那麼美。

「我願意。」

「我願意。」

頃刻間，教堂的觀眾只剩下我，周邊的人突然都消失了。

我看到陌生的男人捧住姊姊的臉，而姊姊連看我一眼也沒有，他們的距離越來越靠近－

心如刀割的感覺在這時候得到了最好的體現，我發現我的每一個呼吸都在刺痛，想吶喊卻發不出聲音來。

不要。

不要。

不要。

不可以！

呼－

半夜3點29分。

睜開眼睛看見學姊時，我才意識到剛才的一切只是個夢，我應該要鬆一口氣的，可是心裡刺痛的感覺還是好清晰。

學姊睡得很熟，環住我的手已經鬆開了一些，我小心的推開後下床走到客廳。

看見已經充好電的手機顯示有好幾通來自姊姊的未接來電，我想都沒想就直接回撥過去，在我想到姊姊應該已經睡著正準備掛掉的時候，電話卻接通了。

「瑟琪？」

聲音有些沙啞，姊姊果然被我吵醒了。

「瑟琪，怎麼了？」

夜裡很寂靜，所有的聲音都聽得很清楚，我聽見姊姊翻了個身，好像還伸了一個懶腰。

「歐尼，我做惡夢了。」

「做什麼惡夢？」

「我夢見歐尼結婚了。」

「呀，那能算是惡夢嗎？」

姊姊吸了一口氣，頓了一下才應答。

我總是覺得有什麼在路的另一端等著我，牠一定是一隻靈敏的兔子，我總是追不上，每次在追上的前一刻，牠就飛快的跑走了。

現在那隻兔子終於停在我眼前，牠看著我，目光強烈的幾乎要把我穿透。

兔子慢慢走向我和我視線交會，終於對我點了點頭。

「歐尼以後不要結婚好不好。」

「不結婚的話，以後沒人要了怎麼辦？」

「歐尼哪會沒人要？」

「你又知道了。」

「我啊，我要歐尼。」

…

「康瑟琪你真的很愛亂說話。」

「歐尼，明明也知道的吧，我一直都－」

「瑟琪…你是我妹妹。」

「柱現歐尼，我愛你。」

「你該回去睡覺了。」

「歐尼明明知道，我不想只當家人的。」

「你回去睡覺…」

「歐尼的男朋友，跟我很像－」

「你不要再說了！」

「歐尼…」

「晚安，瑟琪。」

姊姊把電話掛斷，而我其實早就聽出姊姊剛才聲音裡用力壓抑的哭泣。

通話停止後我瞬間失去了力氣，正當我以為我要往後傾倒時，我被人使勁從身後抱住，一陣玫瑰香氣強烈的環繞著我。

我不知道宣美學姊是什麼時候走來客廳的，也不知道我和姊姊的對話她聽到了多少。

「瑟琪阿。」

她的聲音顫抖的很厲害，扣在我腰上的手開始用力，我從來沒見過學姊這個樣子，我慌張的握住她的手。

而她再次開口的聲音卻比想像中的淡然。

「如果世界上有能夠交換靈魂的寺廟那就好了。」

「我去和裴柱現交換，她來當你的情人，我來當你的姊姊。」

「我們就不會都做的這麼不稱職了。」

我嘗試著轉頭，而學姊只是把頭抵在我的肩上，我感覺到滾燙的眼淚順著脖頸沾濕我的衣襟。

「你不要轉頭看我，瑟琪。」

「因為我不喜歡，讓你看見我不開心的樣子。」

「學姊…」

「瑟琪阿，我真的很喜歡你。」

「第一眼見你，就想牽你的手。」

「想擁抱你，想親吻你，想和你一整天什麼也不做的，就只是不停歡愛。」

學姊放開了我，雙手扣住我的肩膀將我轉了過來。

她的臉上明明全是止不住的淚水，卻又揚起了那個我最熟悉的微笑。

「瑟琪，我真的很喜歡你。」

「所以我們，分手吧。」

在微笑即將消失的前一刻，我好像在恍惚中看見學姊也對她的兔子點了頭，然後就大步的經過我身旁直接出了家門，只留下我和空氣中殘餘的，玫瑰香氣。

-

*和勝完吃豆腐湯的靈感來自77以前的生日吃播

*77和李老師的互動很多靈感都來自秘密姊姊

*寫完這章的時候有一種衝動想把副標題改成「77怎麼讓所有人都難過」xd

*「兔子」想比喻成其實我們早就知道但不願意面對的答案，但寫得有點爛希望有人有get到xd


End file.
